


Skinny Dipping

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/F, sex in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila convinces Uhura to sneak into the academy swimming pool after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimereCalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/gifts).



> Thanks to amyfortuna for betaing.

Uhura glances around at the dark campus as Gaila fiddles with the door lock. "You do know what'll happen if we get caught?" she asks, imagining her perfect record going up in a puff of smoke. 

The door slides open and Gaila turns to her with an exasperated look. "Would you relax?" she asks. "We'll be fine. I've got it all planned out." She grabs Uhura's wrist and grins wickedly. "Now come on."

With a last look round, Uhura allows herself to be pulled into the building. The door closes behind her and locks with a click, leaving them in darkness.

Beside her she can hear Gaila mutter, "Where is it... oh, here." With a click, the lights turn on, illuminating the hallway in front of them. Uhura winces and blinks as her eyes attempt to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Laid out in front of them is the academy swimming pool. The water is still, light reflecting off its surface.

Uhura's first thought is that she hasn't brought her swimsuit. Her second thought is that neither has Gaila.

As if reading her mind, Gaila grins and pulls off her dress, revealing an expanse of smooth green skin. She kicks off her shoes and underwear and stands there naked, red curls bouncing around her head.

Uhura doesn't realise she's staring until Gaila's voice startles her. "I didn't bring you here so I could be the only one naked," she says, putting her hands on her hips.

Uhura bites the inside of her lip. "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on," Gaila says. "Live a little."

Uhura takes a breath and nods, before carefully stripping off her clothes. She hears a splash as she's undressing, and by the time she's folded her clothes in a pile and set them aside, Gaila is already in the pool, treading water. Uhura shakes off a flash of self-consciousness before striding to the edge of the water and jumping in to join her.

The water is cold, making her gasp, but once she gets used to it it's refreshing, almost pleasant. Gaila grins at her before setting off across the pool, and Uhura barely hesitates before following.

She swims to the other side of the pool and back, then lies back and floats on the surface for a while, looking up at the ceiling far above. Her hair fans out around her as she lets her thoughts drift, until she is suddenly brought back to reality by a splash of water over her stomach.

Startled, she pulls herself upright and narrows her eyes at Gaila, who is grinning at her from a few metres away.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"Had to get your attention somehow," Gaila replies. "We have the whole place to ourselves, and you're wasting it looking at the ceiling."

It takes Uhura a second to catch on to Gaila's meaning, but then heat rushes through her, making her heart speed up. She smiles slowly. "I assume you have something better in mind?"

Gaila's grin grows wicked. "You could say that."

Without warning, she surges through the water, and Uhura finds herself pinned against the side of the pool by a warm, green, and very naked body.

"Ever had sex in water before?" Gaila murmurs into her ear. 

Uhura shakes her head, struggling to focus on anything besides the feeling of Gaila's hands on her waist, Gaila's breasts pressed against hers. Then one of Gaila's hands moves downwards, sliding between her legs, and Uhura has to bite back a gasp.

"You're so pretty like this," Gaila tells her, fingers drawing slow circles on Uhura's clit.

"So are you," Uhura replies breathlessly. It's true, too. Gaila's the kind of woman who can look good while doing her laundry, but here, in the dim light with the water sparkling around them, she's incredible.

Gaila smiles, more intimate this time, and leans in for a kiss. 

Uhura kisses back, but then Gaila's fingers move, sliding backwards and slipping inside her, and Uhura's kiss turns into a gasp. She grips Gaila's hips as Gaila's fingers slide in and out, putting just the right amount of pressure on her g spot to make her bite her lip in pleasure. Gaila speeds up her movements, rubbing the heel of her hand against Uhura's clit, and Uhura clenches around Gaila's fingers as she comes.

She slumps back against the pool wall as Gaila pulls her fingers out, looking very pleased with herself. "Still think this was a bad idea?" she asks, leaning in for a kiss.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman," Uhura tells her, but she kisses back anyway.

"I'm just trying to get you to relax," Gaila tells her, still with that smug smile, and Uhura decides a little payback is in order.

With a sudden burst of motion, she twists them so that she's the one pinning Gaila to the wall. Gaila looks surprised for a second, but her expression quickly becomes challenging. "Looks like you caught me," she murmurs. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Shut up," Uhura tells her, before surging forward and kissing her. Her hands move up Gaila's sides until they are stroking her breasts, thumbs brushing across her nipples. Gaila's head rolls back, pulling her mouth away from Uhura's but exposing a long green line of throat for her enjoyment. Uhura licks up the side of her neck, then sucks gently at the juncture between neck and shoulder, causing Gaila to let out a moan.

The moan sends a spark of arousal through Uhura, and she wants nothing more than to hear it again. She brushes her thumbs against Gaila's nipples again, before letting one hand drift downwards. She may not have as much experience with things like this as Gaila does, but she's always been a quick learner.

She slides her hand down Gaila's body and strokes her thighs before moving back up. Eventually her fingers reach Gaila's clit, and she smiles as Gaila's breath hitches. 

Orion genitals are not exactly the same as human ones, but they're close enough for most purposes. Uhura traces her fingers in circles, slowly increasing the strength of her strokes until Gaila is gasping for more.

She can feel Gaila thrusting against her hand as she gets close, and with her fingers still moving on Gaila's clit, she leans forward and kisses her. Gaila moans into the kiss and Uhura can feel her pulsing against her fingers as she goes limp.

Gaila takes a few breaths, then smiles broadly, tangling her fingers with Uhura's. "You're beautiful like this," she says. "You should cut loose more often."

Uhura can't help but smile back. "Maybe I will," she replies. "Once in a while."


End file.
